Prince Vegeta
by Gohan-Kun Shin
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. Hint of BV. Vegeta first turns super. Bad Title.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z. Or anything else like that...jeez...**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic in a long time, and all that's explained in my profile, so if you're curious go ahead and take a look. Basically, this is a songfic about Vegeta going super-sayajin for the first time, with a hint of B/V. The song is The Logical Song by Supertramp. Also, I want to thank DBZGT Legacy for having character guides, otherwise I wouldn't know enough about Vegeta to write about him. WARNING: DO NOT complain to me that i got the order of things wrong, I KNOW. So just don't. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Gohan-Kun Shin**

**"Prince" Vegeta (sorry for the crappy title)**

_**When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful;**_

_**A miracle**_

_**Oh it was beautiful, magical**_

_**And all the birds in the trees,**_

_**Well they'd be singing so happily;**_

_**So joyfully, playfully watching me**_

**Everything is blurry. Smog seems to cover the whole universe when a muscular young man checks his surroundings. This was something his father taught him to do. He said, "My son, the only way you can be sure of your ultimate victory is to train hard, and always know where you are and what is going on. You always will seem foolish if you aren't careful about your surroundings." It repeated itself in his head every time his eyes darted across the vast galaxy. In his mind, there was no better person to trust than his father. He did not even know his mother, and this made it even easier for The King to treat his son like the real prince he is. **

**The young boy smirked; it was a cocky, ruthless smirk he mimicked from his father, but mostly Frieza. How he envied Frieza. He was the only being in the whole universe who could get away with treating a prince such as himself like garbage. Vegeta realized that Frieza only did it to anger him, so he would be more usuful in pillaging and destroying planets. Suddenly, he spots his leader and greets him with a proud smile. "Look what I've done. My 3rd planet this week to destroy. What do you have to say about that?"Frieza only half-glances at the ignorant child. At this rude gesture, Vegeta merely frowns and says, "I see how much you appreciate my work. It would be a pity for me to suddenly, oh, stop, now wouldn't it, Great Leader Frieza?" '_Look at him; how he spat those words like it was a dose of bitter medecine. I bet he'll be less cocky when he and his whole 'race' are completely obliterated.' _"WOULDN'T IT!" This snaps Frieza out of his thinking state of mind and he states cooly, "I'm sure. Carry on with whatever you children do." and turns his back, flying off. Vegeta snarls and fire burns in his eyes. He flies down to Planet Vegeta.**

**All of a sudden, a puny Saiyajin citizen latches onto his arm unexpectedly. '_What ever happend to paying attention to your surroundings, fool!' _Vegeta thought to himself, roughly backhanding the peasant. "FOOL! How dare you approach the Saiyajin prince with such disrespect! Guards! GUARDS!" Before the guards even heard Vegeta's orders, the peasent begged him, "Please! I am so very sorry, but I must warn you of what I have seen!" Vegeta stares indifferently, but suddenly becomes more aware of what this could mean. "Guards! Get back to work." He sighs.**

**"Explain. NOW." **

**"You see, Prince, I am what I would call, a 'psychic' being, of sorts, and-" Bardock is interrupted by hearty, mocking laughter. **

**"You mean to tell me," snicker "that you are..." uncontrollable laughter"PSYCHIC? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Bardock is dumbfounded and embarassed but resumes telling him the problem.**

**"You see, I had a vision of this great planet exploding under Frieza's power!"**

**Gasps are heard throughout the planet, but a glare from the prince silences them all. He eyes the lowly man and turns around, looks over his shoulder and mutters, "Low-class lunatic.." And although it was evidently loud enough for Bardock to hear he pretended he did not. "But sir!" **

**He winces just before Vegeta chews him out.**

**"HOW DARE YOU COME TO ME WITH RUBBISH! PURE RUBBISH! THE NEXT TIME I HEAR OF THIS I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!"**

**Finally, Bardock had enough. Baring his teeth, he states, "Well, my dear _prince_, let's see what else is reduced to rubbish when my vision comes true." and he walks away.**

**FLASH**

**The whole planet is on fire and Frieza just watches from afar, laughing maniacally. Horror spreads from Vegeta's face to everyone else's, and just as Bardock's flesh is being burned to a crisp he states indifferently, "I told you so." _I told you so. I told you so. I told you so. I told you so. _**

****

**Vegeta awakes wide-eyed in a cold sweat. The dream confuses him because everything was so screwed up; that's not even how it happend, or even the order! (a/n: lol sorry) Panting like the dog he feels like, he jumps out of bed and paces. Then, an idea strikes his brain.**

**"I'm going out." he says to Bulma and leaves so fast that she cannot reply.**

**Vegeta hears her cries as she fades away until he can't see her anymore.**

**"Baka woman..."**

_**But then they send me away, to teach me how to be sensible**_

_**logical, responsible, practical. **_

_**And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable, clinical, intellectual, cynical.**_

**He thinks back to his times with Bulma, and they make him smile. Actually SMILE. **

**'_I can't believe an Earth woman could capture me in the way that she did...she changed me in so many ways, I just can't show it. If I showed it I would be a weakling.'_**

**He fiddles around with the controls, pressing them randomly, not even knowing where he might go. **

**"Well," he speaks aloud, "do we all here agree that I must train?" He starts laughing so strangely that one might assume he was insane. His ship speaks; "We will begin the landing sequence in five, four, three, two, one, GO!"**

**Vegeta lurches foreward; not because of the sudden movement of the fast-moving ship, but because of the blue-haired woman who suddenly popped up on the wide-screen moniter.**

**"VEGETA!"**

**"What, woman?"**

**"I've been worried sick about you, HOW COULD YOU?"**

**"Well, if you really think about it-"**

**"OBVIOUSLY you weren't thinking!"**

**(quickly) "WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I HAD NO ROOM TO THINK, YOU DEVIL WOMAN! I HAVE. NO. ROOM. TO. BREATHE!"**

**Bulma pouts and tries to hide her face, but then realizes something all of a sudden.**

**"Why do you think I have such an effect on you?"**

**A deep crimson spreads across Vegeta's face and mutters, "How do you turn this damned thing off..."**

**"Answer my question."**

**"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? DAMMIT!"**

Bulma blushes slightly, then playfully says,

**"Are you saying you're-"**

**"Fond of you, yes. There, it's over with."**

**She blushes deeply and winks at him.**

**"Go on."**

**"GO ON WITH WHAT?"**

**"You were saying you were, 'fond of me', or something."**

**"Well it's true. There's no use in hiding it now."**

**"Well aren't you wondering what I think about YOU?"**

**"No, not really."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because, Onna, I know."**

**"You know what?"**

**This makes him very uncomfortable.**

**"How you _feel_ about me."**

**"And how is that?"**

**"YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!"**

**chirp chirp chirp**

**Bulma tries not to burst out laughing and says, "are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And what if you're wrong?"**

**"I'm already going to hell. There's nothing you can do to me."**

**CLICK**

**The screen shuts off.**

**"Finally..."**

**The ship lurches and he knows he has landed.When he walks out he discovers he didn't land on much of a planet. What his ship was resting on was more like a large circular rock, floating in the middle of the universe.**

**Gruffly, he states, "Good enough."**

_**There are times when all the world's asleep, **_

_**the questions run too deep for such a simple mind**_

_**Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned **_

_**I know it sounds absurd but please tell me who I am. **_

****

**He starts training ferociously, moreso than ever in his life. His punches were so fast they couldn't be seen, even by a skilled warrior. Then a morbid thought came to him. '_Kakarott became a super-saiyajin years ago! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIM! I WAS THE ONE DESTINED TO! WHY WAS IT HIM? HE WAS NOT EVEN A PART OF PLANET VEGETA: MY PLANET! NAMED AFTER MY FATHER, NOT KAKAROTT'S! I AM A FAILURE! A FUCKING FAILURE!' _Somewhere in the middle of that he was screaming, and all his yelling caused a problem. The whole planet he was standing on collapsed into pieces and all his energy attracted them to him. He quickly dodged them and screamed on the top of his lungs. His eyes flashed bluished, his hair flickering gold. He felt for sure that he would die, but no. He was a super saiyajin.**

**_finished_**

****

**Ending Note: Please bear with me guys: I know it sucks, and I know there are like a million flaws, but please. I didn't want it to be exactly right, which is why some of this info is way off. Also, I didn't put in the whole song, but that's ok..I guess...Thanks for reading and please review,**

**GKS **


End file.
